Force measurement is important for many industrial applications, in particular for arrangements being dynamically impacted by a force. Applied forces may be pressuring forces as well as moments like torque and bending impact. An exemplary application for torque is a shaft for a vehicle being arranged between a motor and e.g. a wheel. For determining a torque in the shaft, either a particular element may need to be mounted to the shaft, or the shaft may need to be pre-processed, e.g. magnetized. Mounting elements to a shaft may influence the movement of the shaft, pre-processing may be difficult when the shaft is not accessible or cannot be dismounted for pre-processing.
In industry applications and laboratory research and development applications, strain gauge sensors are used to measure bending forces. There are only a few other alternative sensor solutions available that may provide adequate bending sensor performance and are suitable for environmental conditions typical for the automotive, industrial, and consumer market.